I broken my hearts
by Junior.Giovanna
Summary: Quando ele se deu conta de como sua vida foi desperdiçada, era muito tarde. Jamais teria o seu perdão, e isso machucava mais do que qualquer coisa...


Meu apartamento está frio. As janelas não deixam entrar a menor brisa, os móveis, tão caros e luxuosos, já não possuem o mesmo valor, agora com cobertores de sangue aquecendo a madeira gelada e sem nenhum resquício de vida. As estrelas parecem ter se reunido no céu em um círculo sincronizado para assistir ao funeral vazio e silencioso.

As paredes estão marcadas pela dor, as portas se fecharam para matar a minha própria agonia. Meus passos deslizam entre os móveis, tentando não atrapalhar o serviço dos policiais. Tem um velho de bigode, olhos miúdos e amendoados, castanhos, mas corpulento, com uma aparência ameaçadora e, ao mesmo tempo, gentil. Ele olha para os estragos, assiste as marcas da chacina que acontecera bem ali.

Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer, mas não quero atrapalhar o trabalho deles. Continuo em silêncio, acompanhando com os olhos o minucioso trabalho da polícia, buscando provas, tentando ligar qualquer coisa ao assassino que fizera tamanho estrago no meu apartamento. O ar falta em meus pulmões, não sei se é o nervosismo, ou o simples fato de não haver circulação de ar o suficiente na sala imensa.

Lílian está bem ali, olhando, atordoada, toda a destruição, provavelmente pensando o quão caro sairia tudo, se o seguro seria bom o suficiente para cobrir os estragos, se sua vida continuaria a mesma forma mesquinha e pobreza de espírito como sempre. Uma mulher superficial, apaixonada por dinheiro, entediada com nossos dois anos de casamento, estragados pela bebida e o meu vício idiota em maconha.

Mas ainda é tão linda! Lílian. Os cabelos louros ondulados, caindo macios sobre os ombros, os olhos verdes tão vivos e alarmados, o corpo minuciosamente desenhado. É perfeita como da vez em que a conheci.

Mas ela não tenta nem me olhar, talvez não queira ver nossos olhares se cruzando mais uma vez em uma troca de ofensas contínua. Seus braços se abraçam, solitária, ela ergue os ombros e tenta consolar a si mesma. Eu poderia fazê-lo, mas ela, provavelmente, não quer sentir o meu toque. Nosso casamento estava acabado, esse estrago nenhuma seguradora competente poderia consertar, ou cobrir com os seus planos customizados.

Lílian começa a chorar. Acho que é por causa do tapete persa. Maldito tapete persa, ela me fez comprar quando estávamos em Cabul. Comprei de um colecionador, um homem velho, moreno, gordo e mau-humorado. Mas Lílian achou o tapete tão bonito. Bem, agora ele está sujo com o maldito sangue.

Meus olhos pairam mais uma vez, circulando o imenso apartamento. Está frio, morto, um ambiente cinza. Minha vida ficou completamente nublada. Eu sou mesmo um grande perdedor.

Caminho até o legista, que parece analisar o corpo, caído sem vida, coberto do sangue, fonte da nova decoração sombria. Lílian parece não querer olhar o corpo, sempre teve o estômago fraco, pobrezinha. Que droga, por que eu tenho que amar ela depois de tudo? Não matei o nosso amor sozinho! Ela colaborou bastante! Nós dois fizemos a merda em nosso casamento, não é justo que eu seja o único a continuar amando nessa relação miserável! Ah, Lílian! Se eu pudesse te beijar mais uma vez, você entenderia como o meu coração ainda bate por você, tão inexplicavelmente vivo, tão fervorosamente submisso.

Olho para o corpo no chão. Que grande idiota! Estou encarando os meus olhos fechados, meus cabelos negros, minha pele pálida, meu peito coberto de sangue e orifícios de bala desenhados em meu abdômen. Eu morri, que grande merda!

E agora, cara? Como você se sente? Que grande merda foi a sua vida! Espero que tenha aproveitado todo o seu dinheiro, todas aquela putas nojentas te extorquindo, todos aqueles puxa-sacos bajuladores e oportunistas de uma empresa multimilionária e sua vidinha insignificante. Ninguém vai sentir sua falta.

Minha própria assinatura vale mais do que o fôlego da minha vida. Lílian sabe disso. Talvez ela soubesse de todos os meus vícios, minhas traições, e tivesse mandado aquele bandido me pegar quando eu estivesse desprevenido no apartamento. Ela seria capaz de contratar um assassino de aluguel?

Ah, claro que sim! Eu amo aquela miserável, mas ela nem sequer lamenta o meu corpo caído, apenas uma perfeita encenação. Vai ficar com o meu dinheiro, a fortuna que eu conquistei. Grande mulher, esperta. A mulher com quem eu me casei. É, eu mereço isso.

Espera. Ela está vindo até mim. Não até mim, mas até o meu corpo, vazio. O legista se afasta, olhando, com certa compaixão, para Lílian. Ela está a sós comigo, o meu "eu" morto. Espera. O que ela está fazendo? Não, você não...

...

Ela fez. Ela beijou os meus lábios, apaixonada, subitamente desolada. Droga, não posso enxergar direito, tem uma cortina de água embaçando minha visão. Acho que são lágrimas. Não sabia que mortos choravam também. Enxugo os olhos marejados e continuo assistindo. Ela está chorando, como se... Como se realmente lamentasse a minha perda. Jura Lílian? Você me ama?

Ela sussurra alguma coisa. Eu me aproximo do meu cadáver e de Lílian, ansioso para ouvir sua voz.

_ Você é um idiota, Greg – ela murmura. Claro, ela me odeia. Espera! Ela está dizendo mais – Como foi tão estúpido! Você não me enxergou, não enxergou o meu amor. Você me deixou sozinha... Você é um cretino! Por que me fez te amar? Provavelmente você morreu pensando em uma vadia qualquer, ou nas suas ações da empresa... Mas eu vou passar a minha vida inteira pensando em você... Por que você foi me fazer te amar?

Não, Lílian! Não! Eu te amo! Olha pra cá, eu to do seu lado! Lílian, não fala isso de jeito nenhum, nunca! Eu te amo! Você não consegue me ouvir? Não consegue compreender? Eu fui um estúpido, um imbecil, um cretino... E você foi a mulher ideal que eu deixei escapar. Não acredito... Você me ama? Depois de tudo, você ainda sente por mim aquela paixão primitiva dos nossos primeiros dias de amor?

Eu vou para algum outro lugar, sabendo que você me amou. Você vai ficar aqui, vivendo os próximos cinqüenta ou sessenta anos, acreditando nunca ter sido amada. Eu sou mesmo um cretino.

_ Eu ainda te amo tanto – ela murmura, com a voz embargada – se você soubesse... Talvez faria alguma diferença.

Faz sim, Lílian. Faz toda a diferença! Droga, que maldita vida eu levei! Eu te amo, Lílian! Eu te amo, pelo amor de Deus! Deixa eu te tocar mais uma vez! Deixa eu te provar que, mesmo partindo, eu ainda penso em você como a minha amável esposa! Caramba, quando foi a última vez que eu disse que te amava?

...

Perdoa-Me, Lílian. Perdoa-Me. Eu fui um imbecil. E, agora, eu estou morto. E não tem nada de romântico nisso. Porque, quando te enfiam uma bala no peito... Você morre. Apenas isso. Não é honrado, não é nobre. É apenas a morte. E eu morri.

Eu estou cansado dessa vida. Por favor, Lílian, seja feliz. Se você me ama, seja feliz, e não pense mais em mim. Não pense nesse homem idiota que te fez sofrer. Por que eu fui morrer sem me despedir? Por quê? Se eu soubesse que iria te perder... Eu te amo. Você está ouvindo isso, Lílian? Eu te amo, droga! Espero que faça alguma diferença. Porque, pra mim, faz toda a diferença do mundo. Adeus, minha Lili. Eu terminei com nós dois e, agora ambos estamos finalizados. Eu nem pude pedir perdão.

Eu te amo... E você não sabe disso.


End file.
